


Foreplay conversations

by kimheebyul



Series: Random VIXX microfics [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimheebyul/pseuds/kimheebyul
Summary: N, Leo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> N, Leo

"Taekwoon, I want your dick."  
"Nope."  
"I’ll order you any food you want."  
"Strip."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravi, Hongbin

"Hongbin, you are the most beautiful man in the whole world."  
"Aw, why would you say an embarrassing thing like that?"  
"Because I want to make love to you."  
"...Take my clothes off, then."


End file.
